Parents or guardians with multiple young children may have difficulty transporting their children from place to place. Children are slow, easily distracted and, therefore, may lag behind. In response, many parents and/or guardians have purchased double seat strollers allowing the parent or guardian to push two children simultaneously and thus allow them to more efficiently run errands, take walks, or jog. As such, a double seat stroller allows the parent or guardian with multiple young children more freedom than they would have with only a single seat stroller.
However, permanently fixed double seat strollers also have certain disadvantages. Double seat strollers are substantially larger (wider and/or longer) than single seat strollers and are, therefore, more difficult to maneuver through doorways and down aisles in stores. While, the benefits of being able to accommodate two children at one time in a double seat stroller typically offset these disadvantages, when the parent or guardian has only one child with them, the benefits of the double seat stroller are not realized but the disadvantages still exist.
Stroller manufacturers have attempted to solve this problem by providing an adjustable stroller that can be modified from having a single seat to having two seats by providing attachments that provide a second seat for the second child that hangs under and slightly behind the seat of the single seat stroller. In other embodiments, the second seat can be attached to a seat attachment placed further forward in the stroller. The current attachment mechanisms can suffer from several drawbacks. These drawbacks include being permanently affixed to the stroller frame and taking up unnecessary space or creating a safety hazard for children not in the stroller when the second seat is not attached to the stroller. In addition, the covers for the seat attachments, for covering a portion of the seat attachment mechanism when not in use, are detachable and can be easily lost when the seat attachment is in use.